Second Chances
by Just123
Summary: Harry let Hermione know he had no feelings for her. Hermione was crushed by him and she ends up being with Ron. Harry and Hermione have second thoughts on being just friends... HHrRon rr
1. Letters

Hey this is my first Harry Potter fiction story, I have written others before (Digimon) anyways be nice when you review please. I only believe in Harry/Hermione.   
  


Disclaimer: Oh yeah I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. :) 

Chapter 1  
Letters

  
The summer before 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione Granger was sitting in her room staring at the piece of parchment she took out which she was going to send an owl to her best friend, Harry Potter. Her other best friend Ron Weasley knew who she liked but promised he would not tell Harry about her feelings. _How hard is it to write to Harry and just tell him he can spend the summer with me? _She started to fight with her thoughts _because Granger you like him and if you told him how you felt he might reject you! _Hermione picked up her quill and dipped it into her ink bottle…  
  
_Dear Harry,  
How's your summer going? I'm thinking the same like last year and the year before, those __Dursleys working you off? I know you don't like being there, so I was hoping well more like wondering if you like to spend the rest of your summer with me? I asked Ron as well but his family and the rest of the lot of them are going to take a trip and visit his older brothers._

She read it again making sure she didn't misspell anything and that it was neat as possible. She wrote as neat as she could only for Harry, she wanted to tell him for so long that she liked him. _Your not suppose to have feelings for you best friend, Hermione. _She paused dipped her quill again and signed her letter. She glanced around for her light brown owl and found him resting on the outside of her window. She called for him and he flew towards his owner. She petted him and tied the piece of parchment to his leg.

"Now you be a good owl and make sure you take this straight to Harry and don't leave till he writes back. Okay?" Her owl stared at her and then took off to deliver her message. She walked over to her mirror and stared at her reflection. _Get a grip girl; he will say 'yes' because you know very well he doesn't want to stay with that awful family of his. I bet he might be thanking me for saving him from that horrible place. _She smiled at herself.

Our dear Hermione had grown out of her shell. She was still shorter then both her best friends and the smartest student in her year, it was no wonder that she became Head Girl. Also she was slender, light tanned skin, and she had grown into her body. Hermione developed into a fine young lady, she was proud of her curves and the way her breast where not to big or small. Her teeth weren't as big as they where in her first year, ever since 4th year when Madam Pomfrey had to shrink her teeth back to what she thought were Hermione's normal size after Malfoy hit her with a spell to make her teeth rather large. To all surprise, Hermione had straighten out her dark brown hair, she was so tired of having it all bushy and all over the place, but at least she had only the tips of her hair curly. 

*************

Harry Potter was hiding in his room because he was trying to avoid his Uncle and Aunt. _If I pretend I'm asleep or just stay out of the way I might not have to do anything, it's not like they even care. They act as I don't exist anyways. _He was talking to himself and hoping his best friend, Ron would ask him to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer before school began. If not maybe Hermione would save him from this hellhole. _A summer with her would be a dream come true for me, it's not like she feels the same for me. _With that thought Harry became a little depressed because he knew his best friend of six years would not see him for nothing more than just a friend. Little did he know Hermione didn't want anything but just to be Harry Potter's girlfriend. 

Harry laid on his bed and started to think about . . . well Hermione. He had changed a lot during the summer, he was much taller then before (five feet and around ten inches), his jet-black hair was still very stubbornly untidy (he always had a hard time with it), he had nice muscular body (Quidditch practice helped him tone up) and his eyes behind his small round glasses were bright green. Very visible on his forehead was the thin scar, shaped like a lighting bolt, which he had since the age of one. He was also known as "The-Boy-Who-Lived," everyone in the wizard world knew him as the famous _Harry Potter, _but he was very glad his best friends treated him as the normal wizard teen he was. Most at Hogwarts students really didn't know him, his mates told him girls liked him but he had his eye on Hermione Granger. Girls liked him because they thought he was brave and all heroic, true but he was more then that, he had a kind soul and a innocent nature. He had feelings for Hermione because to him he felt like their personalities clicked and even if it was corny, that they where perfect for each other. 

_Could I be in-love with her? NO! That's not possible, I don't even know what 'love' is, I'm 17. How pathetic am I drooling over my best friend. Well I'm a guy but that is no excuse. Maybe _he paused, his train of thought was interrupted by a brown owl.

"Hello. Who are you from?" The owl gave a hoot and stuck out his foot to Harry. At once he took the piece of parchment and read it to himself. _This is great news, Hermione wants me to stay at her place, but no Ron. Well maybe something might happen, but I shouldn't get my hopes up. _Harry grabbed a new piece of parchment and a quill. He began to write.

_Hello Hermione,_

_I would love to spend the rest of our summer break together, wished Ron would be coming too. I still hope we have fun together, we can still keep in touch with him and tell him what we are up too. I need to ask my Uncle for permission, but knowing him, he will be glad of getting rid of me. I'll be glad when I'm out of here. If he says 'no,' still come and pick me up, say tomorrow around 3 in the afternoon? Well owl me back tonight so I can know if your saving me soon. Ha ha._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry read his the letter to himself. _I wrote 'love, Harry,' maybe she won't think of it as anything just a friendly kind of love. _He tied the parchment to Hermione's owl and was off back to her. Harry ran down stairs to the living room to talk to his Uncle.

"Uncle Vernon? May I have a word with you?" Harry asked as nicely as he could.

"What is it boy?" He replied in his rude tone like always.

"If it's okay with you, may I spend the rest of my summer holiday with my friend, Hermione?" 

"Well boy, I don't want to make **you **happy. I say 'no,' but you'll be stuck here with me and my family and I hate your kind." Harry stood there trying to stay quiet and not fight with his Uncle because he really wanted to be with Hermione. "Okay boy, I'll let you go so my family and I can be in peace without having you around." Harry grinned and turned around to head back to his room but he was stopped.

"Boy, how are you going to leave? Not by a bloody broom are you?" Vernon's face started to turn purple. "Oh no sir, they are muggles, I mean her parents are normal."

"Her? Your friend is a girl?"

"Yes, sir. She's my best friend, besides Ron, sir." Uncle Vernon seemed to easy down.

"As long as that girl's family doesn't come through my fire place or somehow arrive here and causing a commotion and attracting negative attention to me. Your Aunt would have a fit if anyone knew we are acquainted with your kind."

"Don't worry, I will be gone with in minutes and I won't bother you for the rest of the summer sir."

"Okay boy, now leave my sight. I have important things to do." With that Harry dashed to his room and began to pack. _Just think I'll be with Hermione soon and having the best summer with her. _He smiled as he packed all his belongings in his school trunk after he was done, he laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Thinking about her he drifted into sleep. 

********

What do you think so far? Please review it would mean a lot to me and if I have a lot of readers into my story I'll up-date ASAP. Thanks later days!


	2. New Place

Chapter 2

New Place

Time went by very slow for Harry Potter, he felt as 3 o'clock would never come a long. Harry had dragged his trunk down-stairs and waited for The Granger's arrival.

"I see your friend forgot about you. Are you sure this people really exist?" Dudley stared stupidly at Harry. 

"Leave me alone."

"Aww… I think that freaky little friend of yours really did forget you." He snicker. 

"If you don't go away I might just do some sort of jinx on you!" Harry was always annoyed by Dudley and sometimes he wished he could do much outside of school. Dudley's grin faded away with the thought of Harry doing some sort of magic.

"You know my dad said you're not allowed to use magic. So you shouldn't do it!"

"So what if I do?" 

"Well I'll tell on you." Dudley was terrified Harry would actually do something. It was always fun for Harry to scare his cousin. 

There was a knock on the door and Dudley pushed Harry out of the way to answer the door. Hermione just smiled lightly and stared at Dudley.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up Harry?" Dudley stood there, mouth wide-opened.

"You're here for him? You're his freak…. I mean friend from school?" Before she could answer, Harry made his way through Dudley with his school trunk.

"Hey Harry!" She greeted him happily.

"It's great to see you Hermione, thanks for having me over this summer." They both carried on in conversation, pretending Harry's cousin wasn't there. They carried his school trunk to her car.

"I forgot something." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, she blushed slightly, they ran up to his room. Harry almost forgot his owl, Hedwig, he put her in her cage. _Aww, he let go of my hand, _Hermione told herself.

"Hermione, lets go. The sooner we leave the better."

"Right. My mum and dad are waiting for us." They dashed back down-stairs and before they left Harry said his goodbyes to the Dursleys, "See you all next summer!" and with that being said, the Grangers and Harry were out of number four Privet Drive. 

When they arrived to their home, just the new home for Harry for the rest of the summer. The Grangers' house was very beautiful to Harry, a light blue two story home, with a black roof. The grass was nice cut and the little brick path to the house looked new. The flower beds had different color flowers and Harry liked how the house looked and was glad to be staying here for the summer. They all went inside, Mr. Granger and Harry carried his school trunk inside. The inside was even more remarkable, the sweet smell of spring and to Harry it felt so delightful, the whole house was clean. It looked like any regular muggle home. 

"Harry, I hope you enjoy your stay here." Mrs. Granger smiled at him.

"Oh I will, thank you very much for having me."

"It's no problem, after how much Hermione wanted you and Ron to stay over, I didn't dare say no." Mrs. Granger smiled and Hermione turned a lightly pink.

"Mum, please…" Her parents laughed.

"Don't mind her, Harry, she will show you to the room you will be using." Mr. Granger chuckled lightly.

"Follow me, Harry." Hermione led the way and Harry followed her up the stairs, Mr. Granger picked up Harry's trunk and followed both of the young teens. They entered a small room and Mr. Granger put Harry's belongings down. 

"I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to help my wife with cooking dinner for all of us." He left Harry's room.

"Sorry its not much Harry, nothing like Ron's place." Harry was happy, he had a bed, desk, dresser, closet, and a night-stand, the regular stuff you find in a quest room.

"Don't worry, its great, better then what I had at home."

"I just want you to bed happy here…"

"I am! You saved me from that dreadful place, I can't thank you enough." Harry gave her a hug. She hugged him back but didn't want to let go.

"Harry I want to tell you something, but I don't know if I should." She let go of him.

"You can tell me anything, right? I am after all your best friend."

"Harry sit down, this might be a shock to you at first." They sat down on the bed and Hermione began to talk again, she tired to tell him how she felt but was lost in words. Harry took her quietness as a signal that she was tongue tied and began another conversation about school.

"I think our 7th year will be a great one, since Vol… since we got rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is out of our world, we will have peace. Just every now and then Malfoy trying to annoy us and homework to keep us busy."

"Over all, Harry, school won't be so bad for the three of us."

"And Katie Bell left captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to Ron."

"We know he is happy about it. I'm hoping to get head girl this year."

"You will get it, your top in our year." He sounded so certain about it. 

"I think you'll be head boy." She smiled. 

"Why?" Harry questioned. 

"Well your father was and I won't be a bit surprised if you were head boy as well." 

"I guess maybe… Ron and you were Gryffindor's prefects for 5th and 6th year, so I doubt I will make head boy."

"You don't have to be a prefect to be head boy, Sirius told us your dad was head boy and never was a prefect."

"Maybe your right." He grinned. "Me head boy, that would be most excellent. All three of us, would be remembered when we finish school." 

They kept talking about school, when Mrs. Granger called out to them for dinner. They ate the hamburgers Mr. Granger had grilled and the different types of salads Mrs. Granger prepared, potato salad, macaroni, garden lettuce, Harry favorite was the fruit. After dinner was over Hermione and Harry picked up the dishes and washed them, since her parents did do the cooking. Hermione didn't really want Harry to help because he was her guest, but he told her he wanted to help her. When ever thing was done they went back up stairs and said goodnite to each other, Hermione was tired and she planned some fun things to do together tomorrow, she said they needed their rest.

"Alright Hermione, I'll go to bed then, wake me up in the morning."

"Good, you better. Get your rest Potter."

"I will see you in the morning. Goodnight and sleep well."

"Same to you." She smiled and went to her room. Harry stood there and watched her enter her room, once she closed her door he went in his room. There was a little hyper owl flying around his room with a piece of parchment on his leg.

"Pig stay still and come here." The owl flew to his shoulder. Harry un-tied the note and read it.

_Hey mate,_

_I'm guessing you are now with Hermione. Hopefully your reading this all alone, I told Pig to give it to you when Hermione wasn't around. I bet you're wondering why I just wrote that, to tell you the truth, I don't really want to be here, I rather be over there with you two. I don't know if Hermione told you this, but she likes you mate, I mean as more then a friend. I know both of you. She likes you and you don't see her in that way. Harry, I like Hermione and I really wanted to spend this summer with her and maybe ask her out. I trust you and I know for a fact you don't fancy her. I just wanted you to know, let her down easily and tell her about me. Tell her I'll be happy to be her boyfriend because I fancied her since second year. Anyways see you in 3 weeks. Have you gotten you school letters yet? Ginny and I have, I was hoping to be Head boy, but I wasn't so I'm guessing you were. Write back._

_Ron_

_What does he mean by that stupid letter!?! _Harry yelled in his head, he was upset with Ron. _I shouldn't get mad at the poor guy, I never really told him I like Hermione, I knew he liked her but I don't think she would return the same feelings they do argue loads of times, well I hope she doesn't like him. I don't know what to do, unless…_ Harry got a new piece of parchment from his trunk and started to write back to Ron.

***** 

Ha didn't see that coming or did you? Well I don't know if it should be H/Hr or R/Hr…….. my friends are telling I should end it Hr/? can't say until I up-date.  
bye for now


	3. Night Before

Chapter 3

Night Before

Harry stayed up for a while trying to think of what to tell Ron. _If I step a side and let him date her… no, I can't think like that, I'm too into her just to give up. Ron's my friend but maybe for once I can put my feelings first instead of others. _Harry beat himself up mentally. After a while of thinking he managed to write something.

_Dear Ron,_

_         I didn't know you liked Hermione as well. I should let you know something to mate, I like her just like you do. I won't write anything else because I know your going to be up-set with me. _

_Harry _

With that he tied his letter to Pig and sent him off to Ron. Harry changed into his nightclothes and crawled into his bed thinking about what would happen between Ron, Hermione, and himself. The next morning at breakfast, Hermione and Harry's Hogwarts letters had come. Hermione opened her letter and a little silver badge had fallen out.

"Oh my, mum, dad, I have been made Head Girl!" Hermione jumped up with excitement, both of her parents had hugged her and congratulated her. Harry opened his letter and found a little silver badge as well.

"What is this?" Harry picked it up and showed it to Hermione. 

"Harry! You were made Head Boy! I told you Dumbledore would have picked you! You're just like your father!" Hermione was more excited now that Harry and her were both Head Boy and Girl. 

"Harry we should get our school stuff next week because I have planned loads of things for us to do." Harry just nodded, he was still not sure if Dumbledore had made the right decision.

Hermione ran up to her room to get some money and change into a different outfit. Harry thought she looked fine, but she thought she needed to change into something comfortable. Harry was just wearing a light blue t-shirt, black jeans, and plain black shoes. His jet-black hair was messy, it was hard for him to keep it nice, and he looked like a normal muggle boy. Hermione came back dressed in a white tank top, blue jeans, white shoes, and she kept her hair down. To Harry she looked beautiful, it didn't matter if she kept it curly (before she straighten it out), either way she would still be gorgeous. 

"You look great. Ready to go?"

"I just look like a muggle, no big deal." She stared at the ground and tired not to let Harry see her blushing. 

"Where are we going? Or is everything a surprise?" Harry grinned at her.

"Oh I was going to take you out and show you around, I bet you have never been to the mall? Have you?"

"No, the Dursleys never take me out, I have told you many times." 

"Well you are with me and we will make the best of our time together." They both smiled and left her house. They walked to the mall, talking about silly things, and making fun of Harry's cousin. Harry was just happy being with her. He didn't know but Hermione was actually glad for once it was just the both of them without Ron. Sure Ron was a good guy, she liked both of her best friends, but there was something about Harry that she was attracted to. Ron was just cute too, but he wasn't Harry. What's a girl to do? She wasn't sure if either of her best friends felt attracted to her. _Just drop it Granger… best friends don't date each other. _She told her self that many times over and over again.

They looked all around the mall stopping at different stores. Harry wasn't on planning on buying anything because all he had was wizard money and he liked spending his money in Diagon Alley. Hermione show him around, she bought some new books and clothes for school (when they didn't have to wear their school robes), she asked him what looked better and he helped pick out clothes with her (isn't it cute how a guy goes shopping with a girl and helps her pick out clothes?). They had fun together and never once did they talk about Ron. Harry didn't want to show Hermione the letter he got from him the night before; he was scared she might return the same feelings towards Ron. 

A week before term started they went together to Diagon Alley and got new things for school. They went first to Gringotts, Harry got some more gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts from his vault and Hermione exchanged muggle money for wizard coins. Harry made Hermione stop at his favorite store, Quality Quidditch Supplies, just so he could see the new brooms, he didn't need one since he still had his Firebolt. Together they went to Apothecary to restock in the potions ingredients they needed for Snape's class. Next was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; Harry's school robes were too short for him. Hermione didn't really need any new ones. Last was Flourish and Blotts, they both only needed _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Seven, Hermione did buy some more books, she did love her reading._

"At least we are done with school stuff, I got everything I need, are you missing anything?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"Not at all, I think I got everything, books and ingredients. I think I'm ready for our last year."

"Wow, I really don't believe the last six years went by so fast."

"Yeah I know what you mean, seems like only yesterday that Ron, you, and me had become best friends."

"Yeah Ron." Harry said a little sadly.

"What's wrong. Something is wrong, seems like you miss Ron hanging out with us."

"Not at all, well just a little, don't get me wrong, I love spending time alone, you know just us. But I feel a little bit guilty."

"Why on earth would you feel guilty? You have no reason too."

"Yes I do, see Ron wrote to me last week and told me something I never knew."

"What he say?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you."

"Harry I'm your best friend, you know very well you can tell me anything."

"OK. Ron likes you, like he wants to be your boyfriend."

"Oh, don't get me wrong he is a great guy, I like him too, I just never knew he fancied me." She blushed a little.

"So if he asked you out you would say 'yes'?" Harry hoped to hear 'no, never. Harry don't be silly I like you not him.' But he was wrong.

"Yes I would say 'yes,' unless… never mind." 

"That's great news for Ron, I'm only happy if you are happy." He lied; deep down inside he wished she would pick him over Ron.

******

The night before September 1st, Harry and Hermione spent their last day together outside under the stars, looking at them and talking about meaningless things that weren't important. The night sky was nice and cool, still felt like any other summer night. The both laid on the blanket Hermione had brought outside, next to each other. Hermione loved the fact that Harry was lying next to her and being able to feel him was just wonderful. Harry was still a little bit miserable. Why? Well the girl he likes doesn't like him because she likes his best friend. The two people he cares about the most might be an item soon, and he wasn't sure how or if he could handle it. 

"Harry?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well remember what you told me about Ron?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well, you never told me why you felt guilty about spending time with me."

"It's really no big thing. Just forget it."

"Why? Is there something else you think I should know?" She sat up looking down at him. 

"No, not really. I told you everything."

"Are you sure? I think I know you when something is bugging you." 

"Nothing Hermione, I will be fine."

"What does that mean. Are you okay?" she looked concerned.

"Well you see, I know about you and Ron. He is my best mate and you're my best friend. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your happiness."

"Ron and I aren't even together, you talk about us like we are a couple. You swear it's official." 

"I know he is going to ask you out and well I want you to be happy, even if I don't get to be your boyfriend."

"What does that mean?" she looked more confused then ever, which was a first since she never gets confused about anything, but feelings are not something you learn in books, they are something you learn with experience. 

"I don't know." Harry stood up. "I think I will go to bed, we have to be up early for King's Cross." She looked up at him.

"You are right." She stood up and looked at him. "I don't know about you, but I'm having mixed feelings about Ron and you." Harry just stayed quiet. "You see I know I like both of you. I know Ron will return my feelings. But I don't know about you."

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry turned his back on her and began to walk to the house.

"Harry!" She grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Harry, I don't know about you. I like you too, but will you return my feelings?"

"Hermione, please… I just want to go to bed."

"Is my question that hard to answer?"

"Yes it is."

"Harry, if you don't like me, just say it."

"It's not that I just don't want to ruin my friendship with Ron."

"This is about you, not him. Just answer me."

He stayed quiet once more. 

"Harry."

Nothing.

"Harry Potter answer me."

Nothing.

"Harry James Potter, I need a answer."

Nothing. Harry just gazed at her; his eyes were full of sadness. Hermione couldn't take it anymore she had to risk it. She got close to him and looked up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him. _Oh my lord, I just kissed him! _Harry was just stunned but he kissed her back and she opened her mouth and let him in. They broke away both needed time to breathe, both smiling and feeling odd. Hermione was embarrassed that she took action and made the first move. 

"Goodnight Harry." He was grinning.

"Goodnight. See you in the morning, wake me up?" 

"Yeah, I'll wake you up." They both went in the house not saying anything else to each other. Harry was in his room thinking about what just had happened. _Does this mean she picked me over Ron? After all she did kiss me first. _Hermione was lying in her bed trying to go to bed. _I need to sleep but I can't, what just happened was no mistake, I like him and I think he likes me back after all he didn't pull away. But what about Ron? _Hermione just thought about her feelings towards both boys and that kiss she shared with Harry.

*****

Who is she going to pick? She has 2 great guys to pick from. Well I hope you guys are enjoying this, just as I am writing this. I'll up-date soon. Bye! 


	4. Ron's Reaction

Chapter 4

Ron's Reaction

Hermione had waken up Harry early for King's Cross, at 11 o'clock exactly the Hogwarts Express leaves platform nine and three-quarters. Mrs. Granger made both of them eat breakfast so they be fed and ready for their long trip on the train. Mr. Granger had taken down both their trunks from their rooms and into the car. As soon as Hermione's parents finished their breakfast, all four of them got into the car and were off to London. Once arriving to King's Cross-, Harry and Hermione placed their trunks on carts (along with help from Mr. Granger) and walked to platforms nine and ten. Harry and his cart went straight into the barrier between platforms nine and ten, then he was gone. Hermione followed him with her cart, then the Grangers. The Hogwarts Express was full of familiar faces, Neville (a round-faced boy, who was as tall as Harry), Dean Thomas (a black boy), and his best friend Seamus Finnigan. Once their trunks were on the train, Hermione returned to her parents and said her goodbyes to them and Harry thanked them for letting him stay. Hermione jumped back in the train and Harry ran after her. She grabbed his hand and took him into the compartment where the prefects are supposed to meet.

She closed the door behind her and walked slowly to Harry, she placed a hand on his chest. "Listen Harry, I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"I know what you're going to say."

"Oh do you?"

"Hermione it was a mistake, Ron is my best mate, and it wouldn't be right if I dated the girl he likes."

"Harry, don't say that. I want you to be happy, with me."

"Friendships mean a lot to me, Ron is like a brother and his family treats me as if I was one of them."

"Harry, please, I really want to be with you. It's like we are made for each other. We fit together."

"I can't." He backed away from her and took a seat next to the window. She stood there holding back all her tears. _It's not meant to be then, I should give Ron a chance, maybe he won't hurt me as much as Harry just did right now. _Hermione sat opposite of Harry, both not looking at each other. 

One by one, slowly but sure enough, the rest of the prefects had joined Harry and Hermione. Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott were still Hufflepuff prefects, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy for Slytherin. 

"Well, well… I see Potter was made Head Boy." Malfoy had notified everyone in the room.

"It should have been Malfoy." Pansy always was on his side.

"Jealous Malfoy?" Questioned Hannah.

"Of Potter, never!" 

"I think you are, beats you in catching the Snitch in every Quidditch match." Hermione said out loud, looking at the whole lot of them.

"Watch Granger." Advised Malfoy.

"Ok, enough, we need to fill in Harry about our duties and how everything works around here." Ernie tired his best to get everyone's attention. Harry was told about his duties and what they were permitted to do. Harry and Hermione were responsible of making sure everything goes fine and things are getting done. Their meeting last for an hour or so, and the train had left King's Cross during their meetings, they were well off to Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry left the prefect compartment and went to look for a empty one, they were in luck to find one where they placed their trunks earlier before. Hermione asked Harry if he could wait outside the door till she was done changing into her robes. When she was done she did the same for him and he had his robes on. Once alone again, the awkwardness between them was still there, but they were able to talk to each. 

The compartment door flew open; yeah Ron was standing there staring at both of them. Ron was taller then Harry, still thin but muscular, fierce red hair, and all the freckles he had on his face. He was already in his school robes, they looked new, Harry thought maybe his brothers had gotten him some new ones since they were making loads of money with their joke shop. 

"Hello Harry. Hello Hermione." Ron flashed a smile at Hermione but not Harry. 

"Hey Ron." They both said in unison.

"Have a nice summer without me?"

"We missed you loads, but I had fun with Harry." Hermione stood up and gave him a hug; he was surprised but still embraced her. Harry just looked away. 

"I'm gonna go look for Neville, I need to talk to him about some things." Harry didn't even bother waiting for them to say anything, it was killing him knowing he was a good enough friend to step aside and let his best friend have the girl he felt was perfect for him. Harry wanted to do nothing but just go back and tell Hermione everything he was feeling for her. _Our kiss was not a mistake, things happen for a reason. She was the one for me and I let her slip away into the arms of my best friend. _Harry felt like he lost himself, she made him complete and he was just going to try his best and be happy for her. _As long as I know she is happy with Ron I'll try my best to be glad about their relationship, and move on._

Back in the compartment. 

"Hermione I have missed you so much, I really wanted to spend my vacation with you."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Harry and I tired to have fun without you. It's not the same if all three of us aren't together."

"I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Ron I need to tell you something as well." 

"Fine you go first then."

"Ok, I have been doing some thinking and yeah I wanted to ask you something." She turned a littlie pink.

"What? It's not bad right?"

"No, oh no, I wanted to know if you would like to be my boyfriend?" 

Ron stared at her a little mouth wide, but glad she asked him.

"Hermione I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend. But you have beaten me, which I don't mind as long as we are together." She smiled at that. Ron gave her a hug and had the biggest grin on his face.

"You and me." She held him close.

"Do you think Harry will be okay with you being my girlfriend?"

"Harry just wants me to be happy." Ron didn't asked what that was supposed to mean, but he was just in heaven having Hermione in his arms.

******* 

Sorry it's so short but it's all I wanted to type. I'll up-date next week. I ended it R/Hr, but I have more. Bye for now. The next chapter will be better for H/Hr fans, promise or my friends will kill me if I end it like this! Later days


	5. Without Hermione

Before I you read I like to thank every single one of you that reviews my little fan fic! It makes my day! Seriously after a long day of working and dealing with mean butt headed people, I love reading reviews from you guys! You guys keep me motivated to keep on going, so thank you all very much! Shout out to dragonguyy89, the last review you wrote totally made my day better!!!!   
-Sandra "x-kid"

Chapter 5

Without Hermione 

Harry went alone to the Great Hall, he didn't bother waiting for his best friends, and he knew they were now an item. The double doors where opened already and he walked in to see all four tables full of students, some looking eager and others looking unenthusiastic about starting the first day of classes. He went to the Gryffindor, and grabbed some eggs and toast; he was eating by himself when Ginny came and sat across from him. 

"Good morning Harry. Slept well?" She asked while smiling and picking out different foods to eat.

"Well I have had better mornings." Answering a little gloomy.

"Sure don't sound happy. No worries at all, I be a little depressed knowing that it was my 7th year."

"Yeah that's it." Lying was much better than telling her he was depressed about Hermione.

"Thankfully I'm still in 6th. I'm hoping maybe that Colin Creevey might ask me out. You think he might like me?" She looked at him with open eyes. He chuckled.

"I don't know. I guess just try and find out. Up for an adventure?" She laughed, he knew he was joking, but she did want to find out.

"What's worse about 7th year is I have Snape today, that's just great." Harry said sarcastically. 

"Ha. Poor you." They started laughing. Harry actually forgot about Hermione and Ron.

*********

Harry said his goodbyes to Ginny, and set off for the dungeons, not looking forward in seeing Snape or the Slytherins. Harry arrived by himself but there where already Gryffindors and Slytherins wanting for the classroom to be opened. 

"Aww… by yourself Potter? Where's your Mudblood? What about poor-as-can-get-Weasley?" A pale, pointed face had said. It was Draco Malfoy, Harry's enemy, someone he had hated since he began Hogwarts. Standing on either side of Malfoy were Crabbe and Goyle, two stupid boys who acted as bodyguards. 

"What's it to you, Draco?" Harry replied in a rude tone.  

"See boys, Potter has no friends." All three of them laughed together, just trying to aggravate Harry. Ron and Hermione walked to the dungeons hand in hand. Malfoy noticed and didn't wait too long to make fun of them.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Look Weasley is dating the Mudblood. I see why you're alone Potter; they must have ditched the famous _Harry Potter._ How cute is that?" All three of them roared with laughter. Ron's ears turned red. Hermione let go of Ron's hand and moved closer to Harry. Ron followed Hermione right away, seemed like they wanted to hide behind Harry so they could avoid Malfoy. 

"Jealous of Ron, Draco?" Harry broke their laughter. Malfoy was upset by that remark.

"Oh come off it! Who would want to be with her, dirty blood? Or why would I want to leave all my money to be a Weasley? Why I might just go kill myself before I become _that _poor!" Harry held Ron back since he wanted to strike Malfoy. Malfoy was delighted because he knew he got to Ron. Crabbe and Goyle just chuckled. Hermione took Ron aside and whispered to him. Harry thought she told him to calm down. 

A greasy black haired, hooknose, sallow skin, and dressed as he was going to a funeral had opened the classroom door. Professor Snape, the potions master looked at the lot of them. "Well? What are you waiting for an invitation? Get in!" Snape yelled coldly. Slytherins went in first followed by Gryffindors; Ron took Hermione's hand. "Let's go. Come on Harry, don't want to be late." Hermione glanced at Harry her eyes full of sadness because he had rejected her the other day. Harry looked away from her; his heart sank because he knew he couldn't have her. Ron and Harry sat next to each other like always, while Hermione was next to Neville Longbottom, he always needed her help in potions. 

  
*********

"No class today!" Ron was relaxing on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. Harry sat in the armchair a cross from him. 

"Nope." Remarked a rather happy Harry Potter. It's been nearly three months and he had gotten used to Hermione and Ron's relationship. It still hurt him very much to look at Hermione and try to be happy for her. He still dreamed of being with her. 

"At least Quidditch season is this month. It's great that you got back on the team after that nightmare of a woman Umbridge." Ron was grinning, he had improved as being Keeper. 

"I still remember first year, me the Seeker, Oliver Wood Captain and Keeper. I miss the old Chasers: Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet. Oh and the Beaters," Ron interrupted him. 

"Oy! Right Harry! Enough reminiscing. The team is nothing compared to your first year." They started laughing. 

"I better get going."

"What's up Ron?"

"I told Hermione that I met her around 8 o'clock in the library." 

"When will you two be back?"

"In a while."

"More like a couple of hours, huh?" Ron blushed. "Don't worry about me. I'll talk to you later."

"See you later then."

"Bye Harry." Ron had left to go meet his girlfriend and Harry went up stairs to the boy's dormitories. 

*******

Hermione was in the library, enjoying the book she was reading. She was into it till Ron showed up. _That's it! I'm breaking up with him tonight. I can't take this, I made a mistake I'm dating the wrong guy. _She forced a smile and put her book down.

"Hey you." He smiled at her.

"Hello to you too." She flashed him a quick smile. Ron took the seat next to her.

"What where you reading before I came in?"

"Just some history book."

"I see. Was it interesting?" 

"For you, I don't think you stay up long enough to finish a page." 

"I'll take your word."

They carried on in normal conversation. They left the library; she didn't take his hand when he offered it.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" They had stopped their walk down the halls of the school.

"You just did." She laughed at her own remark.

"You know what I mean."

"Ok, I'll be nice."

"I can't even remember the last time you have kissed me or even tired to." He must have felt hurt. 

She stayed silent.

"Hermione do you even still feel anything for me?" She stared at him pretending she didn't hear that. 

"Ron honestly when we do kiss, do you feel anything?"

"Well I can't remember, since it's been a month."

"Fine. Forget it." Ron leaned in and kissed her, first she wanted to pull away because she wanted to still talk about their relationship. After a few minutes they broke apart. 

"Ron … I don't want to sound mean or anything but …"

"… But you didn't feel the sparks. I know what you mean. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't."

"Same here. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't. We aren't meant to be."

"I don't like hurting others."

"I know Hermione, maybe we are off better being friends."

"We are friends, the best of friends, you, me, and …"

"Harry. He's is the one."

"What does that mean?"

"Just because I was your boyfriend, didn't mean I stopped being your best friend. I see the way you look at him."

"I'm sorry Ron."

"It's alright. As long as we ended in good terms."

"Friends?" 

"The best Hermione." They hugged each other, the friendly kind of hug. And together walked back up to the common room acting as they never did date.  

*****

At least I didn't make you guys wait long till I up-dated. Yeah I stayed up and typed. How corny am I? LOL very I know. Ok. I killed Ron and Hermione's relationship. Yeah I know some of you are thinking they shouldn't have been one in the first place but hey I wanted to not make Harry and Ron hate each other and try to prove who is the better one. Well that would have been fun maybe for another story. Ok yeah anyways. Next chapter will be up soon, depends on how much I work. Anyhow later days! 


	6. One Week

Ok, the only reason I let 3 months go by was because I'm basing Ron/Hermione/Harry triangle on my love life. LOL yeah right, I'm happy with my person, I fell in love when I was 17 so that's why Hermione and Harry fall in love when they are 17 years of age. I'm corny, so sue me. LOL. This love story is based on the little people who live in my head and tell me what to write. Well I'm tired I don't even know what I am saying. I worked an 8-hour shift and I only had three hours of sleep. This chapter is fresh in my head so I wanted to type it before I forgot it. Ok yeah here it goes.

Chapter 6

One Week

What's worse then a break up is when you hook up with someone else right away. Hermione wanted to tell Harry right away that she wasn't over him but she wanted to wait sometime. Why? Well rumors, no one likes them. People love gossip but when it's about yourself, you want it to die out and hope everyone has forgotten about it. Hermione had a plan, she would wait one week before telling Harry about her feelings. _One week? I can do it. _She closed her eyes and fell asleep, forgetting that she just broke up with Ron, and hoped to wake up soon being Harry Potter's girlfriend. 

  
Day One…   
The next morning when she woke up, she told herself today would be the day she began her plan to get the guy meant for her. She dressed in her school robes and made sure she looked presentable. She grabbed her school bag and went down quickly to the common room; hopefully Harry hadn't left for breakfast yet. She was in luck; Harry was coming down the boy's dormitories. He smiled at her and she stared at him grinning.   
"Good morning. Sleep well?" 

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Hermione's smile faded away.

"Ron told me what happened. I'm sorry, wished it could have worked out between you two." Harry is such a lair, but it's funny how guys hide their feelings towards girls. 

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Its not a big deal." 

"Alright. I'll drop it. Want to join me for breakfast, Miss Granger?" Flashing one of his sexy smiles at her. 

"Don't mind if I do." They went to the Great Hall together chatting about how school was going and graduating Hogwarts. Ron had joined them and started talking about Quidditch and how they were going to beat all the other houses, Ron was full of confidence in his team, and after all he was captain. 

"I should get going." Harry finished drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Where you off to, mate." Ron asks with interest. 

"Yeah where are you going Harry?" Hermione added.

"Hey I'm off to go look for Colin Creevey. I forgot I needed to have a chat with him."

"About what?" 

"Ron enough with questions, save that for the teachers." He said his goodbyes to his friends and left in search for Colin.   
  
Day two… 

Harry was up to something, Hermione told herself. _I don't know what but I am going to try and find out. _Little did she know he was trying to help Ginny with her love life. Harry had found out Colin liked Ginny but Colin was so sure she would reject him. Harry tried his best to encourage him to take chances and not be afraid of girls. 

"Take risk Colin, you will be happy that you asked her out." 

"Harry what if I make a fool out of myself?" Colin replied shyly. Harry put his arm around him. 

"Colin we have talked about this. You think she doesn't like you but I know for a fact she _does. _Don't let her slip away. I let the girl of my dreams slip away and look at me, I regret each and everyday I let her go and dated my best friend Ron." 

"But aren't you and Hermione still friends?"

"Yeah but its hard for me not to want to kiss her and tell her that she should be with me."

"Sucks for you. I don't want to feel like that."

"You don't have to unless you let Ginny get away."

  
Day Three… 

Hermione had noticed Harry and Ginny were talking in secret when she entered the common room after dinner. Ginny was blushing because Harry had told her about his conversation with Colin. But to Hermione she thought he was flirting with her. _He can't he would never date Ron's sister. _That thought had left her mind and she forgot about it. Hermione was heading up stairs; she was going to bed early, when someone called after her.

"Hermione! Wait up." Lavender seized Hermione by her arm.

"What's the matter? Something happened?"

"Oh no. I wanted to ask you something."

"Well let's go to our room and talk. I really want to get to bed." They entered their room and Hermione began to change into her nightclothes while Lavender had a hard time trying to say what she wanted to say. 

"Lavender, you know you can talk to me about anything. So what gives? You can't find the words? Or having a hard time talking?" 

"Umm, you see Hermione." She sounded all-awkward. "Well you see, I was asked out by a guy."

"Really?" Hermione sounded interested in some new gossip. "Go on do tell." 

"Ok, I will tell you but you promise you won't get upset with me?"

"Promise. Does it have anything to do with Harry?"

"No. With Ron."

"Ron? What about him? Did he do something to you? Because if he did I'll go and talk to him."

"Nothing bad. Really. Ron asked me out."

"Oh."

"But I didn't answer him yet." Lavender had gone all pink.

"You like him?"

"Yes, but I want to know if it's okay with you if I say 'yes'?"

"Why would you ask me for permission?" Hermione laughed.

"Well didn't you two have a serious relationship? You did date for three months."

"You call that serious? Not to worry, we ended in good terms, anyways we didn't work out so you shouldn't feel bad because he asked you out. I'm happy he found someone." Hermione smiled. "Best of luck to you two." Hermione jumped into bed.

"Great! Goodnight Hermione. See you in the morning." Lavender left the room. _Ron already has a new girlfriend, so I don't think it will be bad if I started dating someone else right away too, after all its only been three days since we broke up. _

Day four… 

Day went by so slow for Hermione, she didn't have either of her best friends with her. Ron was off with his new girlfriend and Harry was… well where was Harry? She walked around in the halls hoping to find Harry. Passing by others and observing students, since she was Head Girl, she had to make sure students were in their best behavior and not causing problems among others. She continued into the Great Hall were students were enjoying their lunch and chatting very loudly with friends. She found Harry eating by himself so she decided to join him, since she hadn't had lunch. 

"Hey Harry."

"Hermione, I have been wanting to talk to you." She took the empty seat next to him.

"Really, what for?" Harry placed his hand on hers. "I have something I have been wanting to ask you." Hermione's heart began to beat fast. 

"About what?" She bites her lower lip tensely. 

"Not here. Tonight around nine o'clock, meet me in the common room." He linked his hand with hers and kissed it gently. "It's very important. So please meet me." 

"I will Harry, promise."

"Great, I better be going I have practice. Have to be ready for our match against Ravenclaw." He had left and she was still trying to keep the image that just happened right now. _He held my hand and kissed it. His lips felt so soft against my hand._

_Almost nine, I better get going. _Hermione put her books in her bag and left the library. _I'm off to see Harry. _She sang over and over in her head, smiling as she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Meanwhile in the common room, Harry and Ginny were talking. 

"Harry, you are the greatest guy in the school!" She shrieked happily.

"All I did was talk to Colin for you. He is the one that asked you out."

"But if it wasn't for your help, I be single still."

"Aww… don't mention it, what are friends for?"

"I'm so glad Harry Potter is my friend!" She jumped up and down again. "I so can't believe I have a boyfriend now!"

"Well maybe by tonight I might have Hermione as my girlfriend."

"Really? You plan on asking her out?"

"Why not? Ron has Lavender and I don't think he will mind. Plus I told him I still had feelings for her and he is cool about me asking Hermione out." Harry checked his watch. "Almost nine o'clock."

"Ok, I better go so you two can chat."

"Thanks, wish me luck." 

"Good luck, Harry. Thanks again with the whole Colin and me thing." He laughed. And she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Ginny." Then unexpected they heard books hit the ground. They turned around to see Hermione with a look of shock on her face. She must have thought something was up with himself and Ginny. 

"Hermione, it's not what you think. I was only thanking him for setting me up with Colin." She stayed quiet. Harry walked towards her slowly. "Hermione, it's true." She ran past them both and up the stairs. Harry took off after her but he was too late she shut her door behind her. _I'll be damned. _Harry rested his head on Hermione's bedroom door. "Hermione I know you can hear me open the door we need to talk." 

*******  
  
Eh, till another day. I'm tired. Need sleep. I'll up-date soon. Hey I'm trying my best to up-date everyday for all you who want more, aren't I nice. Hehe, okay bedtime now. Good night all. Don't forget to review please. And yes flames are welcome. ::mumbles:: doesn't mean I'll keep the bad ones. LOL 

Bye!  
-Sandra "X-kid"


	7. Misunderstanding

I have to answer some reviews first. 

"Aw man! Well naturally, it can't be too simple can it? The story would be too short! I really like it, so Please Continue!"

From: kkroxyea  
Response: Nothing is ever simple in my head. I like making things complicated. (: 

"It's a wonderful story. My only complaint (and this is a pretty weird complaint lol) is that it's too grammar aware, I guess. lol. Ya know? That's not how people talk to their friends...they don't say "I am going to go and change, I will meet you downstairs." Just make it a little more casual is my suggestion. Great story though, I like H/Hr fics. =)"

From: dingledoo 

Response: It was not a weird complaint, (: hey I talk like that to my friends, every single time, I act stupid. Sometimes I'm like "damnit I need to change." LOL I really am weird I make them talk like I do. That's why they sometimes sound dorky and geeky like me. (:

"i liked it! im glad u update everyday cuz mostly the other good authors dont update for weeks!!great chapter update soon"

From: Jackie

Response: Aww, I like to make my peoples happy.

"how come Harry all of a sudden has "feelings" for hermione! and "love"?? are you nuts? they're only 16/17... I hate how all these writers say that Hermione straightened her hair! If harry really loves hermione then he wouldnt care what she looks like because she would always be beautiful in his eyes! It also goes too fast... this is just not my type of fic...sry"

From: aniolek

Comeback: First of all, thank you for taking sometime and reading my story. Second thanks for reviewing. Now about your criticism well I never typed that Harry all of a sudden had feelings for Hermione. Now about the love part, Harry was thinking his is "in-love" since teens really don't understand what love is. Ok aniolek, I only straighten her hair because I think the way she had it was nappy. I have straight hair therefore in my imagination it goes whichever way I type. How can it go way to fast? I just started it off admitting that they like each other. I had to say something about this review. 

"Oh my gosh you cant just leave it at that! lol So did she hear everything else or did she just see Harry with Ginny? I cant believe that after everything was working well for them that now another thing got in their way. hehehe this story just wants to torture me. well...not really... please update soon."

From: eskimopie

Response: You will find out soon when you go down and start reading the new chapter I wrote. (:

"very very nice, again another great chapter, thanks for listening to me lol, shit, uh anyways, your not corney at all, in fact, i'm an author on fan fiction and your story is great insparation, i don't know when i'll actually write the story but mind you i will, anywayz, another great damn chapter, and i very much appreciate your daily updates, thankyou so much, later daze"

From: dragonguyy89

Response: I read the reviews I get. And it means so much that all of you like my story, seriously I am thankful for the reviews. With out the reviews I wouldn't know what you think and if I didn't hear from anyone I would most likely stop. Hey dragon you have msn messenger? Yeah I would really like chatting with you. And if anyone wants to chat with me my msn messenger roachkid03@hotmail.com and AOL IM is DorkyDumbDork yahoo IM paparoachkid2003. Now for the next chapter. 

Chapter 7

Misunderstanding 

Harry rested his head on Hermione's bedroom door. "Hermione I know you can hear me open the door we need to talk." She didn't answer him. She walked into the common room and saw Ginny kiss him. It was just a kiss on the cheek, but still to her it seemed that Harry and Ginny were an … item. The thoughts killed Hermione inside, she wanted to cry, but she held in her tears. She knew Harry was listening and she dared not to let him hear she was crying. 

"Hermione, I'm begging you to open this door and talk to me, please." He pressed his forehead onto her bedroom door. He was hoping she would answer and then explain that the kiss from Ginny was just a thanks for helping her out with Colin. But he was wrong Hermione didn't want to open the door and talk to him, no matter what Harry wasn't going to give up, why? Well he wasn't the type to give up so easily. 

"Open the door." No movement what's so ever from her. Ginny had joined up with him, with Colin next to her. She whisper to Harry.

"Why is she over reacting." Harry gave her a look that was telling her to go away, you will make things worse kind of look. Ginny stared at him. 

"You don't have to be so rude, we will just go."

"Ginny, sorry, it's just that I want to fix all this and tell Hermione that you and I are nothing but just friends. The way things are going right now I don't think she wants to talk to me." Harry sighed.

"Don't worry, she just needs some time, mate. She's just hurt, I would be upset if I saw a guy kiss Ginny, I would think aswell that they were together." Colin tried to help the situation, but it didn't matter what they said to assist him, all Harry wanted was Hermione to open the door and let him in. All three of them stood there, not saying anything. They waited… and waited… and waited some more. Harry got tired of standing up, he sat down and leaned his back on the door and looked at his watch.   
"It's already ten o'clock. You two can go to bed, I don't mind waiting here, it's not like we have lessons tomorrow." 

"Goodnight then. Sorry about this, I wish I could actually help you." Ginny grabbed Colin by his arm.

"Come on let's go." 

"Yeah me too, see you in the morning." Colin left with Ginny back to the common room. On the other side of the door, Hermione had sat on the floor back against the door, thinking if she should let Harry in and let him talk about that kiss and for her to clarify why she over reacted. Lavender had reached the top of the stairs. 

"Harry! What are you doing sitting on the floor?"

"Well Hermione won't talk to me so I am waiting for her to open the door."

"What happened?" Harry told her the whole story, about what he did to help Ginny, and that she kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. 

"Oh, sucks to be you, eh?" She smiled. "Harry get up." She pulled something out of her pocket.

"What's that you got?" She showed him what she had in her hand. A key. The key to her bedroom and there was no way Hermione would let one of her room mates not come into their bedroom. Harry got out of the way so Lavender could open the door. 

"You think I'm going to sleep in the common room, oh no. I love my bed." She giggled. She placed the key in the keyhole and turned it to the right. Click! Hermione stood up right away, not knowing what to do. 

"Hermione? It's me Lavender, you know one of the other four girls you share this room with." Hermione backed up to her bed in the darkness of the room, and sat on the edge of it.

"Harry stay outside, let me see if it's safe for you to enter." She entered the dark room, closing the door behind her walking slowly to her bed, making the way to the lamp on her nightstand. 

"Lavender, don't let him in." Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Why not? It was all a misunderstanding. Talk to him and hear him out." Lavender had successfully found her nightstand and turned on the light. 

"I really don't know what I am going to say to him."

"Try explaining why your are acting like such a brat."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Admit it. You like Harry Potter and you saw another girl kiss him and it made you jealous." Hermione fell into silence. She was right she got jealous because Ginny kissed Harry, something she wanted to be able to do. After all she still wanted to be his girlfriend.

"I should talk to him."

"Better because you never know when a guy has had enough. We are after all confusing to the male species." They both laughed quietly. Hermione stood up from her bed and walked to the entrance of their room. 

"Good luck Hermione! Relationships are something you can't learn from a book." 

"Thanks, I guess not everything can be done like that." 

Harry stood outside the room, tugging on the collar of his shirt. He was nervous, he didn't know if Hermione would come out. Then what would he say? How would he start a conversation with her? Hermione gradually opened the door and emerged from her room. Harry wanted to embrace her and tell her he was so sorry and he didn't mean to hurt her feelings because that's the last thing he would ever want to do to anyone, especially her. He remained where he was and slightly smiled at her. She looked at him, her dark brown eyes full of sadness, and she tired to returned a smile at him. 

"Hermione, I'm so glad you came out, listen I want to make clear of this whole problem."

"I know. And I want to explain myself." They both stood there staring at each other.

"Ginny and I are just friends. She was thanking me for setting her up with Colin." 

"The kiss on the cheek was a thank you?" Hermione couldn't believe this! _It was all a thank you for Harry helping her with her love life! They aren't a couple! Oh my lord I'm such an idiot, why did I jump to conclusions?_

"Because I was jealous of Ginny." She realized she answered herself out loud. 

"What? Why would you be envious of Ginny?" Hermione had gone pink. 

"Because…"

"Because… there has to be a reason."

"No there is no reason." 

"Sure. Why did you get so up-set when you saw her kiss me?"

"Well I umm… you see Harry… I still … like … well I … wanted to be the person…"

"Hermione if you don't want to say anything you don't have too. I won't make you."

"No it's not that. I still like you Harry." 

"Really." He grinned at her.

"Why are you smiling? It's not funny, if you are going to start laughing."

"Hermione I like you as well. I never stopped liking you. That kiss we shared the night before term will it was amazing." 

"It was just one kiss."

"I know, but I felt so alive." 

(A/N: How corny can he get?)

She started blushing like crazy. 

"I felt something too. When we kissed I felt complete, like a part of me was missing and you were that part."

(A/N: Spoke too soon! That's even worse! Well I did say it to my person and yeah I was told I was too romantic, yeah so sue me.)

They both stayed quiet once more, not knowing what to say, they didn't want to sound anymore silly than they all ready did.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I was jealous of Ginny. I wanted to be the one to kiss you." He smiled at her.

"And I wish you could be the only one that can." Once again the awkwardness hit them both. She wanted to kiss him. He wanted to hold her close and kiss her. They both wanted each other so bad but something was holding them back. _Harry do something, this is driving me mad! I can't this any longer. _She was screaming loudly in her head. _I can't just kiss her, damn I'm being such an idiot, she likes me and all I can do is stand here! Kiss her Potter! You know she won't pull away if you do. _Harry was yearning to just kiss her and feel her lips pressed against his. He couldn't hold it any longer! Harry leaned towards her and she took a step closer to him. He placed his arms around her sides and she locked her arms around his neck. She looked up and him and he smiled at her. _He's going to kiss me, finally after so long. _Together they stood there, holding each other. Harry kissed her forehead. 

"What does this mean?"

"How rude of me. Hermione would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you never ask." With that being said, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him, right on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back, this time she open her mouth and let him in. She did love the way he did taste, something she could get used to right away. 

*******

So yeah hope all my little peoples enjoyed that! Finally they are together at last! This is my first fic and I am very proud of it, I sound all dorky but I took a lot of time doing this.

Sandra

X-kid


	8. Sorry

I know I haven't up-dated in ages but I had no way of finishing this story, I was stuck for months. I know it sucks not ending this story the way I wanted it to go… damn my writers' block… the other story I am still working on took more of my time and I have the whole online mostly mapped out. This story "Second Chances" I was going with the flow… I've learned that outlining a story is much better… I still have growing up to do here. But at least I was able to end it with Harry and Hermione finally hooking up right? Well when I am done with my other H/Hr I'll post it up. Sorry to all of you that liked "Second Chances" maybe some of you can forgive me.   
  
X


End file.
